Forever in Love
by Light at the End of the Tunnel
Summary: A night every Gaara fangirl dreams of.


It was that time of night again. The deepest, blackest part of night that only a few tortured souls knew. It was when a damp, cold darkness crept into every inch of your body, when it seemed like it was an endless night and you would live in a state of suspended animation for the rest of eternity. So dark was this time of night that even lovers that embraced in each other's arms and reveled in the pleasure of each others bodies would feel dark and shriveled on the inside. Yet some found this time of living Hell bearable, even enjoyable.

That minority was not a group of masochists who waited to be tortured. That minority was not even a group of people. It was two lovers. One of Earth, the other of a different world, a world so different from ours it would be near impossible to describe. One was of Hispanic origin. Her eyes were darker than night, her hair was straight and brown. She loved food and anime and her life's dream was to visit Japan. The other was the other world's equivalent to Earth's Japanese. He had perfect red hair and pale eyes that were missing pupils. He had no blood and controlled the sands of his world. The only hint of love anyone ever saw in him was the tattoo above his right eye. He was Gaara of the Sand. She was Katherine of the Plains.

They were both insomniacs. Him because his demons haunted him day and night, her because her mind would never stop weaving in and out of her fantasies, fantasies her Gaara was always willing to fulfill. Their similarities were too numerous to list. Their differences were too few to count. All either of their worlds needed to know was that they were in love and whoever objected would face the wrath of the haunted ruler of the sand. It was because of this love and the fact that neither of them knew the loving embrace of sleep that they were able to hold each other close and never feel the influence of this dank, depressing section of the night.

"Mmmmm," the one of the sand exclaimed as he took a deep breath, filling his nose with the smell of his love. "I love how you smell after you cook."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "That was three hours ago."

"And I'm already up for another snack," he cooed before he began to nibble on her ear.

She smiled, but pushed him away slightly. "You bit my piercing again."

He laughed, pulled her into his warm, naked body, and began to nibble again.

"Ow!" Katherine exclaimed.

He stopped and cupped her face in his hands. "If it starts to bleed again, I'll clean it up." He ran his tongue slowly over his upper lip, obviously thinking of her taste, the taste that had become his addiction.

She smiled and pushed his right shoulder so he turned to lie on his back. She slowly crept over him to straddle his perfect torso. She leaned down so their noses were a quarter inch apart. Katherine smiled again as she struggled to keep her breaths even. She didn't want to rush through this.

"Mmmmm," he moaned again when ran her hands slowly up from his hips all the way to his shoulders. He quickly returned the favor, but not so quickly that Katherine couldn't savor it. Gaara ran both his hands up her bare back from small to neck. When they reached her scalp, he pulled her head in a little closer to kiss her gently on the lips. He let her breath for a split second before pulling her close again and giving her a little tongue with the kiss.

She ran her hands through his gorgeous mane of red hair as she pulled his eager mouth to her neck.

Gaara was more than willing to oblige. He had come to enjoy the moments when she took command. It made him forget the demons that haunted him. It let him be a man . . . an animal. His tongue flicked back and forth, making her breath quicken. Slowly, he moved across her collarbone, down her sternum, and stopped just short of the middle of her belly. With frightening speed, he pulled her upper body back to his.

Katherine let out a grunt. "What was that for?"

He made a little swirl motion with his tongue in her ear and she giggled. "I know how cold you get. I wanted to keep you warm.

"I know a better way you could keep me warm," she whispered as her hand slide slowly down his chest.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Not quite yet," he whispered as he grabbed her other wrist. With a gentle, but forceful, action he pinned her beneath him, as he lay on top of her, careful not to put too much weight on her comparatively small frame. Now his face was a half-inch from hers. "See, aren't you warmer?" he asked with a smile. He stifled any answer by giving her the same kiss with tongue as before.

Katherine closed her eyes as he moved his head slightly to kiss each eyelid.

He moved down her left cheek towards her ear, where he placed his tongue gently. Gaara flicked his tongue a few times before lifting his head away from her.

"Why'd you stop?" she complained as she tried to pull his face close again.

He stopped her by taking a hand away from its place intertwined in his hair. "Because I think you're more interested in what else I have to offer." With that, he slid her hand slowly to where she had been ready to place it all night.

She giggled before kissing him. "You always know what I want."

"Ahhhhh! That was wonderful!" Gaara exclaimed as he lay on his back with Katherine snuggling close to his chest.

"Mmmmmmmm. It was better for me."

He laughed before rolling on top of her. He kissed every inch of her neck before covering her chest with the warm feeling of his lips. "Ready . . . for . . . another?" he asked between kisses.

She lifted his head so his clear blue, pupiless eyes were gazing into hers. "Only if you let me be on top this time."

He chuckled before kissing her on her breastbone. "I'm all yours."


End file.
